The Justice Games!
by missjabbjabb
Summary: People of earth, watch as your heroes become the villains and the villains become even worse than they were before!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! :D  
OK so obviously the plot is based on the hunger games but I just couldn't be bothered crossing it and it also didn't involve any of those characters so it was pointless to do so**.

**Anyways! Same team, there all just a bit older because i wanted more depth with the charecters.**

**Read and enjoy, hope you like it and sorry for my really boring authors note!  
Abaigael! xx**

Her eyes slowly opened, she felt the tickle of leaves beneath her neck she slowly sat up everything coming into focus. A deserted, dry baron place which she had never seen before. Reaching behind her back to grab her bow, she was surprised to find it was nowhere, OK now she was freaked out.

"Hello?!" She screamed as loudly as she could. No answer, two big bangs went off and she hit the ground putting her hands over her head.

"Hello this year's contestants! Welcome to the Justice Games! This year it's hero's versus villains and boy do we have a selection for you!" Artemis looked up to the big screen that was currently floating in the sky or dome or whatever she was in. A loud booming voice carried through the air, not a voice she knew.

"We have mustered up all your greatest heroes and villains and there little sidekicks too. Too bad there is only one winner, how fun will it be to watch them pick off each other one by one and when all the villains are gone the heroes will have to turn on each other before we just kill them ourselves."

"People of earth, watch as your heroes become the villains and the villains become even worse than they were before. Your winner will be prized beyond their wildest dreams so we highly recommend participating or we will intervene or help speed up the process." She could not believe what she was hearing.

"The rules are simple, kill or be killed and whatever you can come up with, we will leave it to you. Once you find the thing that belongs to you the game starts, let the Justice Games begin!" Artemis got back up, she was in her uniform OK well that's a start. Cameras were hovering around her, were they broadcasting this?

She examined the area, OK well wherever she was, she was a long way from home and it was night time, even worse. Not to mention freezing, she put her hand on her arm which was heavily bruised for some reason.

"Where the hell am I…?" She murmured. She heard a distant scream, how could they expect them to kill each other. It may have been easy for a villain but for a hero, they just didn't do it.

She ran for one of the tree's, not knowing what to make of the situation she looked for her bow. Her bow! Angrily she got off the tree and examined the area, where would you hide a bow? It couldn't be too far from her and by the looks of her arm she put up a fight before the took it. Some little houses were lined up, one had a note on the door. She rushed over there and pulled open the note.

_Hero: Artemis, Mentor: Green Arrow, Weaponry choice: Compound Bow and Trick Arrows.  
Your bow and arrows are at the hunt._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She screamed. The door crashed down, she spun around quickly. It was Connor.

"Superboy?" She squeaked. He ran up to her and embraced her in a hug, wow that was weird.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking down at her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just can't remember how we got here."

"I can't either, I think they have wiped our memory and M'Gann was trying to get all our memories back but no such luck." He said examining the area as well.

"I don't have my bow, this note said it was at the hunt. Wherever that is." His face went dark as he ran his hand through his hair. Artemis looked up at him.

"Connor?"

"I know where it is."

"Then we have to go, I don't have any powers, I'm dead before we even start." Everything went quiet. She didn't know what to say and either did he.

"Are we really going to kill people?" He asked. Artemis scrunched up the note throwing it down beside her. Turning back around she looked to the S on his shirt, then to his face.

"I don't know but we have to find the others, no matter what happens we have to find them."

"What about everyone else? The league?" He said, Artemis put her hand to her face and let out a frustrated sigh.

"My family are probably in here too Connor, but right now our main priority is our team. We can't do this without them and I know you want to find them as much as I do." He nodded she examined the small room and sighed.

"We need to sleep, we can't do anything until the morning." They laid down on the ground where Artemis was shaking rapidly, the bitterness of the cold air was getting to get. Connor took off his shirt placing it over her.

"Won't you get cold?"

"Kryptonian, we don't feel the cold."

"Thank you." She murmured. She pulled it around herself feeling vounrable and alone, a small tear slipped down her face and she shut her eyes hoping when she woke it would all be a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly sprung up, the black shirt rolled off her skin and she looked over to see Connor. His arm was down and she was currently using it as a pillow. She nudged him so he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, she passed him back his shirt.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's OK." He said groggily sliding it back over his head. He may be with M'Gann but she had to admire those abs. Standing up she felt naked without her bow but she was still in her uniform and that gave her some form of comfort.

Connor stood up to walking out of the door, she quickly pulled him back in.

"Are you crazy?" She snapped.

"What do you mean?" Artemis looked around and grabbed a small vase that was on the inside of the house and threw it on the front of the lawn before it blew up into a million pieces. He looked to her.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"The soil had been moved since last night." She stated she poked her head out to see any further movement and there was none. Stepping out she could hear gun shots and bombs, she just wanted to find everyone. She didn't understand how they were all being kept through, could she just run far enough and get out of here? No that would be way to easy.

Connor walked up behind her.

"Where do we go?"

"We have to find the others, then I guess we just go from there, maybe we should try whatever the hunt is." He nodded in agreement and they started to walk but all she could hear was more explosions. Artemis head shot up to look in the direction they were coming.

"C'mon, don't worry about it." She murmured running off. He followed behind her, she didn't know where to run or where she should even be doing but one thing she did know was this wasn't good. She slowed down to study the area before tilting her head to the side.

"The hunt…" She mumbled slowly.

"Follow me." She said running hard towards the centre of the course. She avoided places that were in sight knowing full well anyone could spot her. They were all in uniform to show just which side everyone was on.

"Where are we going?"

"The hunt, the most predominant spot for a hunt is where there is an open space but has some shading with a water and food supply. The tree line stops showing an open area, that's where the hunters would to hunt." She huffed figuring it out. As the approached she slowed their pace down. She made Conner and herself crawl the rest of the way, she peered through the leaves and found herself looking at a large wall of weapons. Each had the words hero and villain above them, she scanned through them, that's when she saw her bow.

"How come nobody has grabbed all the weapons?" Conner asked. She looked up and at the wall moving in a bit closer. Little sensors were above each weapon.

"Each weapon has a sensor, so only a certain person can take that weapon."

"That's almost fair." Conner shrugged.

"There has to be a catch, nothings that easy." Conner stood up before Artemis pulled him down quickly.

"There's Bane…" She whispered. He was running out to the wall to grab his supply of venom. He moved swiftly around the mines around the wall before grabbing his gear. That went smoothly before he got greedy and went for what looked like Deathstroke's guns.

"No, no, no." Artemis mumbled. He grabbed the gun but before he could even pull it off the wall guns fired from every angle at him. Blood was splashed all over the wall like a canvas. Artemis put her hand over her mouth pulling Conner back.

"Oh shit." She mumbled. Bane hit the floor with a thud, it echoed throughout the quietness. They both stared blankly. Artemis swallowed the lump she had in her throat.

"OK, you need to listen to me, I have to get my bow. You need to find everyone else, all the heroes you can find and get yourselves out. Try to find a water source but don't make a fire, it will draw attention to you, find a natural sun spot for warmth and most of all find shelter." She said quietly. Conner shook his head.

"I'm not just going to leave you to die Artemis."

"I will be fine, I've done this sort of thing before, but our team? They haven't, I grew up with this crap OK? Please Conner, go." She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked so conflicted but agreed running off. She didn't look back once he was gone, she made sure no one else was in the centre before she ran out her legs hitting the ground hard. Jumping over each mine with precision she reached her bow, only grabbing her arrows and bow before running off quickly.

"Oh to good." She heard someone mumble behind her. She gasped when she felt something wet hit her. She turned around to find the Joker smiling with a water gun.

"What do you know, apparently my weapon of choice today is acid! Well, this should be fun." He said with his never leaving smile. Artemis got out a bow and tried to hit him but all her skin was burning.

"Oh, have a little archer do we? Well I always loved the apple on the head game…my problem was though I hit everything else but the apple!" He laughed. Artemis crawled away rapidly scared as hell. She needed to get to water and she needed to get to it fast.

"Get away from me you painted freak!" He went for another spray before the hit never came. She stood there on the ground shaking before she looked up and he was in ice. She turned around to find Icicle Junior standing up in front of her. He held his hand up to shoot her with Ice before she took off her mask.

"It's me Cam, Artemis." She said not sure of what the result would be.

"Run, Artemis, please run." He said shaking with a totally un shocked look on his face.

"Come one Cam, we got to go." She heaved.

"I got to find my dad Artemis, your dad and sis will both be in here." He said with a sad expression. She nodded sadly.

"I know..." They shared eye contact, she wanted him to be safe, she cared for Cam and as far as it went he was the only villain she wanted alive. More people were coming and she tried to pull him with her.

"Just run Arty." He said softly.

"Cam! Run, please!" She screamed pulling him. She knew what he was doing, trying to prove himself to his dad.

"You have nothing to prove Cameron! Please just run, fuck Cam just run!" Tears were streaming down her face now. He looked at her with tears in his too but he just let her hand go, she didn't know what to do. He ran forward to fight the Joker who looked to be melting his way out of the ice. She turned on her heal and fled trying to shoot as many on comers towards him as she could. Once she was in the forest she heard a gunshot and saw Cam hit the ground. An empty pit had formed in her stomach, she had just left him there. Didn't try to help or fight for him, just turned around and left out of fear. She shut her eyes and ran off, into the bushes. Sharp branches and leaves hit her face hard causing cuts and bruises, the acid was burning rapidly.

Realising she didn't know exactly where Conner would be, she ran to where she knew a water source would be. The air hit the acid causing it only to hurt more, she shut her eyes tight praying for the pain to go away and hoped Joker had paid for it. When she heard the steaming of water she didn't hesitate and jumped right in not even checking, it was quick five seconds tops before she got back out. It eased the pain by getting most of it off but her skin was still tender, touching it hurt, all of her just hurt in general. She moved back and laid her head on the tree and breathed in a large shaky breathe. She didn't feel broken yet, but fractured. If Cam had died, she didn't know what she would do. Living with the pain of knowing she could have helped but cared more about herself. Tears started to fall down her face, all she wanted now was to find her friends.

When she stood up, a twig cracked behind her and she shot up pulling out an arrow arming her bow, she ducked for some cover. Whoever it was, villains outnumbered heroes. She peeped her head over and boulder she had found and listened. There was utter silence except for the water streaming. No life, no animals she could hear. When she stood up something pounced at her and left her lying on the ground, when she opened her eyes she was more than relieved to see Batman. He quickly stood up offering a hand.

"Sorry, can't be too careful." He murmured quietly. She nodded.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, I can't remember anything about how we got here." Even Batman sounded worried.

"I have to find the team."

"Conner, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Rocket have founded each other. Nightwing is missing."

"What?"

"He's gone, I've been trying to locate him but all my weapons and gear is at the hunt. The rest of the team is at a water hole to the west, it's the only one in that area so you should find it. Once found, stick together no matter what." He spoke harshly but softly at the same time. Artemis nodded.

"It's rough; Gotham's favourite clown is there, make sure you find everyone." She added. Batman nodded and in a flash he was gone. Artemis sighed and went to head for the west, but more than anything…she just wanted to find Dick before anyone else did. Her legs moved faster but she knew that people were everywhere; someone could be a hero then turn their back to be a villain. She felt her skin still burning as she ran but it didn't stop her. How she was going to make it there in one night, she didn't know but she had to try.


End file.
